


Rumours and supposition

by Lullabymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always rumours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours and supposition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 7 in the [new years drabblefest](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/67767.html#cutid1) over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/where_no_woman/profile)[**where_no_woman**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/where_no_woman/).

There are rumours that her name actually is Number One, that no, it isn’t really, that it says something entirely different on her service record but they are Starfleet officers and Starfleet officers wouldn’t look. Except some of them do, but it says something different every time and no one is any the wiser.

Eventually everyone settles for calling her Number One or, actually, just Number One. (She can count on one hand the number of people that call her One.)

There are also whispers that she was born genetically perfect, manipulated by her people’s breeding programme. There is also that one she finds particularly amusing, where she really is a robot and her designers are trying to slowly take over the Federation. She finds the one where she is secretly a Vulcan quite insulting actually, to both her and to Vulcans.

Those few who are closest to her know bits and pieces of the story and they all know better than to pry for more.

There is only one person who knows her whole story and he is wise enough to know it for the gift that it is.


End file.
